


I think I skipped a step

by claireqp



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: 4600左右, AO3还是不会数中文字数, Breathplay, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claireqp/pseuds/claireqp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sameen Shaw从不漏下任何一个步骤。</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think I skipped a step

**Author's Note:**

> 铁网根的诱惑

 

Shaw不太清楚自己是如何从好端端的外勤人员变成了全职保姆。

大约是因为Reese从能站起来开始就没了踪影，Finch需要“静静”（这还是他见鬼的原话）。而最重要的是，城里的犯罪分子似乎都和他做了同样的决定，上次Finch通知她有号码的时候能追溯到Carter那事之前。

Shaw恼火地连灌了三小杯威士忌。招过来续杯的酒保犹犹豫豫地盯着她看了好一会儿，让她的烦躁程度又攀升了几个点。她不可能“静静”，永远也不可能，不然她根本不会选择前一份工作……以及当下的这一份。虽然就现在而言，这个选择糟糕透了。

谁他妈想得到老板会罢工？

她迫切地需要活动活动，而走出酒吧的那一刻则标志着她连着四个晚上毫无收获。纽约那些还看得过眼的人似乎都一夜间都死绝了。

Shaw愤愤地掏出口袋里的纸条，转头走进了旁边的超市。

*

“你要的东西。”她丢下一袋子沉甸甸的杂物，一眼都没多看，直接准备离开。但Root似乎有其他的主意。

她总有其他的主意。

“看来有人挺闷闷不乐呢，”Root的声音在她刚刚够到铁门的时候响起，“Aww，被Harry和大个子抛下所以不开心了？”

“闭嘴，Root。”她没心情应付她，特别是今晚。

“还有个科学点儿的解释……嗯，我记得好像叫分离焦虑？”

Shaw咬了咬牙。今晚的她对Root毫不掩饰的讽刺并没有任何多忍一秒的打算——图书馆里没人，连Bear都不在，Finch和他的煎绿茶更完全不会来阻扰她。所以，像一个月前的下水道事件一样，给Root一拳活动活动筋骨简直就是当下的最佳选项。

她摩拳擦掌地回头，却被眼前的景象愣了一愣——Root压根儿就没在看她。她正坐在书桌后埋头认真地涂着指甲，就像从头至尾就没说过话一样。

Shaw不自觉地顺着涂了一半的黑指甲油看向对方手臂，再挣扎着向上落在Root因歪着头而露出的脖颈，雪白修长，在棕色卷发的间歇里若隐若现。

她咽了咽喉咙，而她在同时不由注意到Root似乎也做了同样的动作。

Shaw有些忘了她本来想做什么，忘了一秒。

她强迫自己看向其他的地方，比如被Root叠在一起、方便搭手的那几本硬壳精装书。Finch应该没有想到它们会有如此用途；而Shaw也没想到，那些繁复的外壳和黑色指甲摆在一起竟会如此的顺眼，顺眼得令人困扰。

“我挺喜欢你买回来的这一款，不是我平常用的，但……”Root这才抬眼看她，眼里的笑容不怀好意，“Shaw你有想过去化妆柜台上班吗？打发下暂时失业的空闲时间？我觉得你在那儿会很棒。”

这终于提醒了Shaw她的初衷。她瞪了过去，“你知道还有什么会很棒吗？给你的小脸蛋上加点其他的东西，只用拳头。”

“你总爱这么甜言蜜语。”Root笑得万分妖娆，丢下手里的东西起身走了过来。一步一步，离铁门的位置越来越近。

Finch虽然罢工了，但Shaw可绝不能把他们的囚犯放出去。她打定主意这女人若是再靠近三步，她绝对会把她揍趴下。

三……

Shaw握紧了拳头。

二……

拳头跃跃欲试。

一……点五？

Root停在一个相当尴尬的位置，没有完全跨入她的警戒范围，却又在同时令人无法忽视，憋闷极了。

Shaw打起十二分的注意力观察着Root的每一点细微动作。这女人已经和TM重新有了连接，所以不管她掏出什么都不奇怪，不论是一把电击枪还是鬼知道的其他什么玩意儿。而且，她们过去的历史已经足够告诉她，这女人有千万种令人防不胜防的伎俩。所以，在另一个女人上身稍稍前倾的一瞬间，她立刻便将Root反拧着手推在了铁网上。

铁网震颤的声音伴随着一声刻意过了头的呻吟……有那么一点令人在意。

“如果你敢玩儿什么花招，”Shaw压低声音威胁，“我发誓会拧断你的手。”

“我只是过来拿东西而已，还是你辛辛苦苦买的。”Root听起来十二分的无辜。她的手腕估计被Shaw拧得有些疼，即便如此，她依然艰难朝后转头，眨巴着眼睛向下示意了那袋躺在Shaw脚边的杂物。

Shaw的手下意识地松了一点儿，让Root趁机转了个身。“你看，”她晃晃手，“涂错了，就等着你的卸妆油。”

这又提醒了Shaw那在超市辛苦“寻宝”的两小时，而她见了鬼才会把时间继续浪费在这个女人身上。她还有更好的地方可去。

“要走了吗？”Root毫不困扰地迎着她警告的视线一笑，“以你现在的酒精含量和计划行车路线，被交警强制靠边停车的概率是82%。”

知道有一个无所不知的AI存在是一回事，但被切实告知自己在被时刻监视又是另一回事。私生活和工作的双重烦恼被TM借由Root之口说出，只让Shaw觉得自己被那女人看了个精光。而罪魁祸首正好整以暇地靠在铁网上，除了脸颊明显的网状红印和手腕上Shaw留下的痕迹，看起来舒适极了。

Root的皮肤似乎很容易淤青。这很棒，这真的太棒了。Shaw并不介意让她长期顶着一副鼻青脸肿的模样，只要这能有效消除那女人脸上令人窝火的笑。

但Root似乎还没打算闭嘴，她的眼神里反带着戏谑，“而且……你打算去的那家酒吧今晚停业整修。”

Shaw不打算再多忍一秒。她扼住Root的喉咙把她重新按回了铁网上，它伴着门锁一起发出了令人心悸的声响，但这并非Shaw关心的内容。Finch的钱多得数不清，修好区区一扇门不在话下，而且今晚，她打定主意要让Root就算没锁也爬不起来。

她咬牙威胁，“我发誓会让你后悔你今晚说的每一个字。”

但Shaw没有等来她期望的反应。Root正握着她的手腕，这和其他被控制住呼吸命脉的人并没有什么区别，但对方却似乎毫无挣脱的打算，Shaw反而觉得自己的手在被这个女人抓着往喉咙送。

……这一定是错觉。

Shaw以更加用力作为回应。她抬起头，希望能在另一个女人脸上捕捉到一点点令人解气的恐慌，但回复她的却是Root眼里奇异的光。这并非陌生的眼神，只不过它从未也不应该出现在现在这样的情景中。而在她们终于四目相对时，Shaw确信了一件事——这让Root性奋。

她的大脑接着便不收控制地将她本来盘算好的“活动”换了完全不同的内容。她不得不注意到了Root依然落在她手腕上的手指，它们温柔地包裹着她的皮肤，随着她的加速的脉搏越来越热。她不得不注意到那涂了一半的黑色指甲油，在昏暗的灯光下闪着若有若无的光，而她发誓它们从未如此抢眼过。她同样不得不注意到了Root微张的嘴唇，它们正颤抖着用力吸取着氧气。

她无疑会在Root的脖子上留下淤青，Root那修长的、和她的大长腿一样该死的脖子。Shaw同一分钟前一样喜欢这个主意。她依然迫切地想在Root身上留下点伤痕和淤青，只不过这次的内容不包括那张脸。

绝不包括那张脸。

“看起来……”Root因发音困难而说得断断续续，“有人打算留下？”

“哈，”Shaw冷笑了一声，“说得就像我会先吻你，把你按在铁丝网上给你留点淤青，然后再掐着你的脖子把你艹到瘫软一样。”

Root的目光立刻落回到了她身上。

……

或许她不应该把自己的想法说出来，也或许她根本就不应该说话。但Root罕见地没有借题发挥，即便在被放开后也没有，房里只有她粗重的喘息声。然后Shaw清楚地看见，Root舔了舔嘴唇。

Shaw不清楚谁先做出了行动，因为下一秒她们便贴在了一起，而Root明显不打算照着她的想法行事。她急迫地推着Shaw向后，双手拉着她外套的衣领便向下扯。

这让Shaw觉得恼火。

Root的目标或许是后面的书桌，或许她只是想靠得更近一点，但Shaw就算中了邪都不可能让这个女人遂意。她在Root吻上来的前一秒一把将她推回到了铁网上，门颤抖的声音没有掩盖住Root懊恼的呻吟。

这和Root脖子上已经泛起的红色指印都不够让Shaw觉得解气，她迫切地想要留下点其他的东西。她紧跟着上前，抵着Root将她稳稳固定在铁网上，手直接向下解开了对方的腰带。

但Root的手也在四处游走。它们像蛇一般偷偷滑进了她的外套、她的衬衫，灵巧地带过她的背，在腰腹部跳动，留下一阵战栗。Root的唇则埋入Shaw的脖颈，留下草草几吻，接着便是重重一咬。

突入起来的刺痛让Shaw闷哼了一声，指甲反射性地在Root后腰重重划过，带来了黑客又一阵含着痛呼的呻吟。Root无疑在她的脖子上留下了点痕迹，而被占了先机的事实让Shaw顿觉自己现在似乎落于下风，她咬咬牙，按着Root的双肩将她的上半身也重重推了回去。

黑客的后脑勺和后面的铁网踏踏实实地来了个亲密接触，有那么一瞬间，Root看起来似乎被撞得有些发晕。但她随之的喘息和呻吟都让Shaw觉得太过恰到好处，刚刚好得近乎刻意。但这有作用——她比前一秒更为急迫。

“你对每个从酒吧带回去的人都这样吗？”Root问，两秒后又再度开口，“嗯……答案是没有。”

“闭，嘴。”

Root本就比她高半个头，而那女人的脸上正带着了然的笑容，透着高高在上的优越感，眼神更像是看穿了她所有的想法。

Shaw真的受够了。

她第二次扼住了Root的脖子，强硬地消灭了对方所有行动的可能。“不过你知道吗？”Shaw不怒反笑，空着的手轻轻略过黑客手腕的动脉，“有掌控权的不是你。”

她将Root艰难又急促的吸气声留作了满意的回答。空着的手直接向下，已经松了腰带的牛仔裤没有带来任何阻碍，轻轻一扯便听话地滑了下去。

Shaw确信她们都不需要任何前戏，而事实也是如此，隔着内裤她都能感受到Root的兴奋程度。而她不太清楚到底是什么让她自己如此急迫——或许是她左手掌下Root被抑制的呼吸命脉和那疯狂敲击的颈动脉，或许是那双灼灼的眼睛，也或许是Root随着她右手动作那兴奋的吸气。

噢，她不会让Root的任何动作太过容易。

Shaw微微加重了左手的力度，让Root反射性地抬手，紧紧抓住了她的手腕。呼吸不畅和下身的挑逗一起，让Root的全身都有些战栗。而Shaw迫不及待地想看到这一切的结果。

两根手指绕过内裤毫无阻碍地进入了Root的身体，突如其来的刺激让她猛地一抖。她似乎想咬唇，缺乏的氧气却让她只能向着Shaw的反方向退，不过身后的铁网并没有给她太多逃避的机会。

Shaw的大拇指准确按上了小核，同样没有给它任何的缓冲和逃避空间。直接的刺激让Root发出了一声压抑的呻吟，她仰起头，似是希望这样能够让自己的呼吸稍稍顺畅一点，但Shaw的手紧随其后，让她没能获得一点点喘息的可能。

Root徒劳的挣扎为她赢得了第三根手指，Shaw紧跟着加快了节奏。

铁网随着她们的动作规律地颤抖，偶尔带出一阵难听的呻吟，盖过了Shaw粗重的鼻息和Root艰难的喘息。图书馆里除了入门时打开的廊灯以及Root书桌上那小小的台灯外便再无其他的灯光。牢笼外面的墙壁被投射过去的铁网分割成了一片又一片，随着她们的影子一起跳动。

Shaw左手是Root修长的脖颈，在她的钳制下为生存做着绝望的挣扎；右手则参与着一场盛大的欢迎，在甬道里快速进出。而当她抬头时，她又在Root眼里看到了那奇异的神色，它隐藏在缺氧带来的痛苦和迷离后，写着深深的欲望。

她从未见过这样的Root，如此顺从，一切都任由她摆布，而她迫不及待地想看到这一切的结果。

在手指感觉到紧缩的那一刻，Shaw左手更加用力地将Root抵在了铁网上，掐断了黑客最后一点呼吸的通道。好一段时间的缺氧和性命危机并不能消弭身体下一秒的反应，相反，Root的高潮来得猛烈又迅速。她闭着眼，颤抖着向后仰头，似乎想把自己埋进身后的网格中。

Shaw这才松开了手，而Root几乎是立即便开始了剧烈的咳嗽，挣扎着想往肺叶里注入一点氧气。高潮的余波仍未过去，她似乎有些腿软，得即时反手扣住铁网才没让自己直接坐下去。

天，她看起来太狼狈了。Shaw几乎就要咧着嘴嘲笑出声，她真心希望自己能把这一幕录下来，这比单单给她一拳爽上了百倍不止。

Root脖子上鲜红的指印太过明显，过不了一会儿就会留下些难看的淤青。Finch无疑会看到的。但……Shaw想象了一会儿他看到时的神情，几周来第一次觉得开心极了。

Root还在用力调整呼吸，死死抓着身后的铁网，像是一松手就会散架一样。更别提她的眼神依然还有些涣散，明显还未平复过来。Shaw盯着Root随着喘气而微张的嘴唇看了好一会儿，然后突然觉得自己不应该给这女人太多的喘息时间。她想起了作为Root先前目标的书桌，它或许能让她看看Root背后被铁网压出的印子。

Shaw一步上前便再一次堵住了Root呼吸的通道。

“哈……哈……”Root很快便后退结束了这个吻，声音沙哑，上气不接下气，“Shaw，真没想到你还是喜欢事后温存的类型。”

Shaw皱着眉，斩钉截铁地回答，“我只是不想漏掉我说过要做的任何一步而已。”

FIN.

 

感谢Cook库克小天使的图！！<3

**Author's Note:**

> 按爪！请按爪！  
> LOFTER走http://qiuyiyi.lofter.com/post/1cae56c6_b99fb3a


End file.
